El Peregrino
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Bakura es un ladrón de tumbas quien se enamoró del faraón Atemu. Ahora vaga por el desierto en su búsqueda del camino que lo lleve de regreso a Tebas, y de regreso a su faraón. Yaoi


**EL PEREGRINO**

Dedicado a Queen Latifa. Happy Birthday!

_...hace ya días que partí de mi última estancia, al otro lado de las montañas del Límite. El camino de arena que han dispuesto los dioses altísimos para mi marcha hiere mis pies y me pela la carne con brazas ardientes._

_El sol ha brillado cada día sobre mi cabeza como una custodia silenciosa e imparable, que a menudo me muestra tentadoras ilusiones. Sus trampas me invitan a tomar atajos, pero mi corazón puede más que mis ojos, y que mi humanidad. Una imagen divina permanece como elixir de vida en mis recuerdos y apaga mi sed en las largas horas de viaje bajo la mirada de Amón (Sol)._

_Mi nombre es Nakhti Bakura, profanador de oficio y desterrado sin honor en más pueblos de los que puedo contar con el ábaco de mis recuerdos. Mi memoria es vaga ya, y no distingo bien mi infancia de mi juventud, ni atino a ordenar mi primer robo del último. Así de vana es la importancia que he dado a mi existencia en mis largos años de vagancia y decadencia en mi oficio mil veces maldito por todos los dioses. Soy un trotamundos sin nación ni origen, sin moral ni pautas para mis robos, pero aun así conozco un lugar al cual me gusta llamar "casa". Es ahí a donde estoy viajando, a mi casa, a mi fogón ardiente y a mi jarrón de vino._

_Hace las noches que abandoné mi última estancia que tuve una revelación. Mis sueños me llevaron a mi hogar, mi fogón y mi jarra de vino. La puerta de mi casa aun estaba bien puesta y nadie había entrado a robar, mi fogón me esperaba con brazas encendidas, y mi jarra de vino estaba tan fresca como el día en que la llene hasta rebozar antes de partir a mis exhumaciones y robos._

_Viajo a los brazos de mi faraón, el mismo a quien he traicionado violando los sepulcros de sus ancestros. Y no temo ni temí decirle nunca que igual que viole la tumba de su padre y de su abuelo, y del abuelo de su abuelo, así mismo violare la suya el día que lo sepulten en el valle de los reyes, y quizás ahí mismo podamos unirnos por última vez, entre la vida y la eternidad._

_Su cuerpo ha sido mío en noches de secreto y mentira que llenarían de vergüenza a Kemet (Egipto) si la verdad saliera a la luz de Ra (Sol). Y mis sueños, siempre astutos, hoy me animan a seguir una loca profecía de espera y castidad por parte de mi amado faraón traidor. Ansío la entrada bajo su espalda, el fuego de sus entrañas y el vino de su jarrón. Mi corazón se llena de regocijo al saborear la sal de su cuerpo humedecido por el cansancio, al unirse conmigo en algo deshonroso, pero embriagador, casi como una esperanza de eternidad entre nuestras piernas tan diferentes._

_Mi piel la ha quemado el sol del desierto hasta hacerla de un moreno furioso, del que solo resaltan mis ojos de carmesí; y la piel de mi amado rey es casi lechosa por los largos días de trabajo bajo la sombra de su corte, o del sicómoro de su jardín bajo el que descansa su cuerpo afilado por las cortesanas embravecidas. Pero este no será tiempo de corridas salvajes para sus hembras, ni tiempo de sueños del Nilo para su corazón ansioso que guarda mi imagen en él. Mis sueños me han profetizado una promesa de espera y castidad, y hoy voy camino hacia la tierra negra de Egipto para encontrar a mi faraón con las zancas abiertas a mi martillo, que ya esta a espera de clavar el primer golpe dentro de sus puertas endurecidas por el tiempo y la fidelidad, la devoción._

_He de firmar mis memorias algunas veces por las noches al acojo de Selene (Luna), con su parca luz y su abrazo helado. Y cada vez me acerco más a mi destino, lo se. No hay suficientes dunas o tormentas que engañen a mi corazón, que es astuto como zorro. Los laberintos del desierto solo acongojan a mis pies en los rodeos matutinos, pero su complejidad no es sino un rumor frívolo a mi corazón. Así lo escribo, y así es._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Pero ay de mí. Al fin he visto frente a mis ojos la visión del palacio de Tebas, donde mi amado duerme aun con las piernas cerradas y el corazón persistente. O así lo había pensado al dar mis últimos pasos antes de la frontera de la bella ciudad de las mil puertas. Ahora, escupo al traer a mi memoria el nombre de mi antiguo amante. Me ha recibido con las sandalias sobre el rostro y las piernas abiertas por otro que llenó mi recuerdo en su corazón, en su ano y espada, con nuevo martillo y nuevas puertas._

_Lo maldigo mil veces desde hoy hasta el día del juicio en la corte de Osiris, y lo maldigo mil veces aquí y en las fauces de Amman. Por que así estas palabras no se perderán tras que mi existencia quede en el olvido de las edades._

_Maldigo mil veces la jarra ponzoñosa de Faraón y sus hijos, y mil veces por esas mil maldigo al niño que ahora le martilla las puertas con su pequeña herramienta. Así lo digo, mil veces por las otras mil maldigo a ese niño, y maldigo sus puertas vírgenes y la espada de Faraón para que ese amante traidor lo rasgue torpemente en su primer encuentro, y el evento se imprima en sus recuerdos como un hierro candente para toda su vida. Malditos son los dos desde hoy hasta el día del juicio. Morirán juntos en la deshonra, sin brazas ya en sus fogones, ni vino fresco en sus jarras. Morirán con las puertas profanadas, y sus almas nunca tendrán descanso. Otros ladrones marcaran sus rostros en el sepulcro de ladronzuelos que recibirán, y no habrá juicio en las manos de Osiris que los salve de una eternidad de vagancia. Así lo escribo, y así será. Ellos comenzaran a ver que mis palabras son ciertas apenas mi cabeza ruede hasta sus pies calzados de oro, donde mis caminos me conducirán a las fauces del demonio de los infiernos para terminar mi infausto peregrinaje._

_Firmo por última vez mis palabras en el año veinte del reinado de Atemu, hijo de Akenankamon, en el cumpleaños del Halcón._

**FIN**


End file.
